Plucking An Angel's Feathers
by smkelley93
Summary: A strange girl comes into the Winchester's and Castiel's lives. Who is she and how does Castiel know her? Why are other angels looking for her?
1. 1: Running

She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew she would be caught if she didn't hurry. Zigzagging and dodging trash cans and sleeping homeless people in the alley way, she tried desperately to reach her car where all of her equipment was kept. A vampire had been chasing her for the past hour after he figured out she was hunting him. The young woman had forgotten her machete in the trunk of her car and she was regretting even coming into this city without backup.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered as she bumped her shoulder against a dumpster. She was so close to her parked vehicle and fumbled for the right key in her pocket.

"You can't run forever!" The vampire cackled behind her. He was too close. She had dealt with vampires before, but this was different. This time she was dumbly not prepared.

Fifteen feet away.

Her heart thumped against her chest and her throat was dry and burned.

Ten feet away.

Her hand reached towards her trunk with the right key extending towards the lock.

Five feet away.

Her feet scuttled and tears scratched at her eyes for an escape.

The key stumbled against the trunk. Her fingers shook to unlock it. Finally, it opened, she lifted the cover and grabbed the machete out of it.

He was right behind her. She could hear his feet slow down to grab her.

Turning around, she swung as hard as her arms allowed.

The blade of the machete sliced through the vampire's neck and his head landed on the ground with a satisfactory thud. A relieved breath of air sighed out of her lungs.


	2. 2: Noticing

"Dude, I'm not finding anything at all. I'm guessing the job has already been done," Sam spoke into his phone as he was walking out of a building. "No blood. No bodies. Nothing."

"Yeah, me neither. But who could have done it? No one else was assigned this job?" Dean asked on the other line.

"I don't know, man. But, there's another job a few hours south where more people are getting their necks ripped out."

"Can't wait," Dean replied sarcastically. "Weren't they found surrounded by a ring of some kind of oil?"

"Yeah… that's the only way to trap an angel?"

"We'll talk once we get back to the room."

They both hung up and tried to figure out what was going on before meeting up with each other. It wasn't safe to discuss hunting on the phone.

Sam's shoulder bumped against another's and he quickly apologized to a girl who came up to his shoulders. She had obviously colored hair that was pitch black and her face was painted with the expression of concern. Her body was donned with a dark red plain T-shirt, ripped up jeans, and boots.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, her voice smooth like silk.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going."

"It's fine. Have a good day," and she walked off quickly.

Thinking nothing of it, Sam walked in the opposite direction towards the hotel. The girl gave him a strange feeling, like she served an importance somewhere. Maybe she was a lawyer? No, she was dressed too… dark. It felt like he should know her somehow. She just radiated an aura about her and it was a very strange, but familiar aura.

"See a ghost?"

Sam looked at Dean questioningly. "Uh, no. Just tired, I guess. So, what do you think?" He took a sip of the beer Dean had handed him. "Nothing in town is showing signs of vampires other than the bodies found with their throats ripped out. We scoured every building and woods in this town. Maybe the nest moved?"

"They don't move that quickly, Sam. Someone here had to have made them move or the person or people killed them all. I did find evidence of a fire but no teeth or anything. Just ashes."

"That's really weird. Hunters most likely have done the job before us. But I don't know who could have," after a moment of silence, Same spoke up again, "I guess we'll get some sleep and head out in the morning to Knoxville, Tennessee?"

In the morning, they both woke up and did their ritual of gathering their things and putting them in the Impala. As the last bag was place into the trunk, Sam glanced to his right and saw the same girl walking out of her room.

"She's kinda hott," Dean's voice said beside Sam.

"I bumped into her yesterday. There's something about here that just seems strange to me."

"She a hunter? She looks like one."

"I guess. She can't be the cause of the vampire disappearance… could she?"

Dean shrugged and then shut the trunk. "If she was, then that makes her even hotter."

"Dude, shut up," Same replied chuckling.

"You didn't deny it."

"You're ridiculous."

Sam watched the young woman walk to her own car, a 2011 gray Charger. Opening her trunk, she threw her stuff inside and shut it. With these easy tasks, she did with such grace. She looked over at Sam, noticing he was still staring at her. A pink tint embraced her cheeks as she got into her car.

"Let's go. I'd like to get there by midnight," Dean said and he got into his car.

* * *

Looking up, she saw the same man she bumped into yesterday watching her. She felt her cheeks grow red and she slammed the trunk closed. She almost tripped on her own feet trying to escape into her car. She felt the need to run away before he came to talk to her. He would find out the reason why she had visited this city. She had to get as far away as she could before the hunter caught up to her. Before all of the hunters caught up to her. She was running away from them, from everyone and everything. It was already too late for her to not become a hunter, but she didn't want to be friends with them. She didn't want to lose any more loved ones. From now on, she had to live a life of running. A life of being alone.

She sighed deeply and leaned back into her seat. She picked up her journal, "What's next? Right. Knoxville, Tennessee."

* * *

Please review! And thank you for reading! :)


	3. 3: Asking

They arrived in Knoxville at one in the morning, groggy and ready to sleep. The Winchester brothers exchanged no words until they were walking to their room. A silver charger caught Sam's eye.

"Hey, Dean. Recognize that car?"

"Highly doubt it's that chick's. There are a lot of those cars."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and continued walking with his brother. They trudged into their room, tossed their bags onto the floor, and basically collapsed on their beds.

"Who knew driving around could be so exhausting," Sam said.

"You didn't drive most of the time," Dean retorted.

"Still…" Sam mumbled in his pillow as he lied face down.

No words were spoken until the later in the morning when they both woke after six hours of sleep. They decided to go to a local diner to quickly grab some grub before investigating around town, their usual ritual when they went hunting. They talked with their mouths full of sausage and pancakes as they tried to scarf their food down. You'd think that they've never eaten anything in years, but it had been since lunch yesterday and a few snacks in between and they were too exhausted to eat dinner last night.

"Son of a bitch," Dean's voice said muffled by the food; his eyes were looking behind Sam.

Curious, Sam turned around and almost choked on his food as he saw the same young woman from the day before. She was reading the newspaper and slowly sipping her orange juice. "I told you!" Sam quickly said. "She following us?"

"Every place we've been, she's been there first."

"Should we follow her?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Nah. Not yet."

"So tragic, Abby. Another one last night? I don't know why anyone would want to walk outside in the dark by themselves in the first place. They're just askin' for it," Dean and Sam overheard a woman with a southern accent reply to her friend.

"But he didn't deserve his throat to be ripped out."

"No…It was probably some rogue animal or somethin'."

"Not in the city, Emma. We might have raccoons but coyotes? Rogue animals? In Knoxville?"

"You're right…"

The brothers tuned the two girlfriends out and talked between themselves quietly. "So the girl over there definitely is overhearing the two as well."

"She's got to be a hunter, a new one though."

"Well, let's go check out the attacks and then we'll investigate her," Sam replied, grabbing his things.

Dean mumbled something about not being able to finish his food, placed money on the table, and walked out after Sam. The girl who quietly sat sipping her juice, watched them leave.

A few hours later, after examining the bodies and questioning Sheriff Jones and Dr. Bass, one of the coroners, they walked down the sidewalk to the car. The necks of the bodies had been raggedly bitten into, clearing a supernatural creature's doing.

"Definitely looked like a vampire attack," Sam started the conversation as he looked through a folder.

"You're right about that girl," Dean replied, not even bothering carrying the conversation about the vampire attack.

Sam looked at his brother with one of his eyebrows raised, "What?"

"She definitely gave off a weird vibe."

"We're talking about vampires, Dean."

"Yeah, and she probably has something to do with them," the older brother pointed out.

"Who knows? And you said we were going to investigate her after the vampires, dude."

Dean replied with a "fine" and they got into the Impala. They spent the rest of the day searching around town for places that vampires could hide, and they found possibly two places. After thoroughly investigating those spots, they found no evidence of vampires. Frustrated, they decided to go to the same diner again and eat dinner there. No sign of the strange girl, either.

"What if she's working with people?"

"More hunters? Sam, we know every hunter. Even new ones. If she's working with others, we wouldn't be here because they would be scoping out the place. She's alone."

Sam took a bite of his burger, "Since we couldn't find any vampire hideouts, we'll keep a look out on the girl?"

"Sounds a bit creepy, but she shouldn't be alone," Dean agreed.

So, that night they set off and drove around for a few hours after finding her car was not at the hotel. Nobody was walking alone and they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But a silver charger was parked behind a building and the two brothers almost missed had they not taken a back road that took them there.

The two brothers parked next to the charger and grabbed their weapons. The door to the warehouse was already hanging ajar so they opened it further and made their way inside. Sam pointed out a faint trail of blood. They silently crept through the warehouse, watching each other's backs and guns ready to shoot anything that was creeping on them and following the trail. When they finally reached near the back of the building, they overheard a woman's voice talking.

The Winchester brothers finally saw who was talking: the girl that they kept running into. She had another woman tied up, obviously a demon with its eyes pitch black. "So not only did I find vampires, but I found a demon. It must be my lucky day," the strange girl smirked. "So, who's looking for me?"

"Like hell if I know," the demon spat.

"Cute," she twirled her knife in her hand and placed in on top of the meat suit's heart, "are you sure you don't know anything?"

"I dunno… am I sure?"

"It sure did sound like I was asking, but I was actually commanding you," she replied and slid the knife against the throat of the possessed body. "So, tell me what you know."

"Tell you what I know? Either way, I'm dead so why should I tell you?"

"Because it doesn't matter does it? Like you said, you're dead either way to spit it out, you dumb shit."

The woman's lips curled into a smirk, "They're looking for you."

"Yeah?" She released her hold on them and backed off a little.

"Just some people who desperately want to kill you."

She scoffed, "You mean other demons? Yeah, I already knew that. They killed my parents." She flung the knife and it struck the woman's body possessed by the demon in the heart, killing both of them instantly with a satisfying, electrifying sound.

The young woman yanked the knife out of the body and wiped the blood on her already dirty pants, "Jesus…"

The boys decided to show themselves from hiding behind machinery with their guns held up to her.

She jumped instinctively and held up her knife defensively, "Who the hell are you?!"

"We're asking the same question. Who are you?" Dean questioned.

"Have you guys been following me? Everywhere I go you're there!"

"No, we're not following you. Tell us who you are!"

"Gabi! My name is Gabi! Good lord."

"Why are you here?"

"Can we have this discussion without weaponry?" The boys looked at each other, "please?"


	4. 4: Understanding

"Please," she asked, with a spark of fear in her eyes as she started to put away her knife.

"Fine," Dean said after he watched Gabi slide her knife in the sheath and he and Sam put away their weapons as well.

"What're you doing here?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well," Sam looked at the dead woman's body still tied up to the chair, "You could be turned in for manslaughter, but that wasn't exactly the case was it?"

She shook her head, "No… uhm. She was possessed by a demon, but I didn't know how else to deal with the thing. So, I used my knife," she looked down at her shoes, "you probably don't believe me."

Sam took a step toward, "Actually we do. You see, my brother and I, we're hunters. We hunt things like demons."

"And vampires?" She asked, looking back up at them.

Sam turned his head toward his brother and back at Gabi, "Yes, and vampires. And there a whole bunch of other things out there that you probably need to know about if you're going to continue down this path. But it's definitely not a path anyone would really want to take."

"I feel like it's not really an option for me. Like this is my only path."

"Do you have any family that you could go to?"

"No, my parents were the only family I had left."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. Listen, I'm all for having heart-to-heart conversations, but I really should get going before anyone finds me. If it were in any other circumstances, I would say it was great to meet you, but since I just killed this woman I have to get going," She grabbed a red gasoline container and started pouring the contents over the body, "Unless you want to be barbeque, I would suggest you two leave."

"Let us help-"

"No, I can do this on my own. I've done it before."

"Did demons kill your parents?" Sam asked, making Gabi quickly stop what she was doing.

"Excuse me?"

"I was just asking how your parents passed away. That's how our mom and dad passed."

"Look, I understand you two are being friendly, but to be honest, I want to be on my merry way before I'm caught."

"We can help you?"

She finished what she was doing with the gasoline until she replied, "help me? Help me do what? Go into the life that I never wanted? Be a hunter like the two of you? I think I can figure it out for myself, thanks." She lit a match and tossed onto the woman. Gabi watch the flames lick the woman's dead skin. Grabbing her stuff, she walked past the brothers. They followed her.

Gabi unlocked her truck and threw her bag and empty red container into it. Noticing the two guys were watching her, she sighed irritably, "What do you want? I don't even know your names, by the way."

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean. Listen, we want to help you."

"We don't want you getting hurt."

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's what we do. We save people."

It took a moment before Gabi could respond, "If you could help with these stupid migraines and nightmares, that would be great. If not," she slammed the trunk shut, "Good bye."

"They go away with time, I promise."

"I can't just opt out of this, can I?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Once you've been dragged into our world, you can't just get out of it."

"Great…. So you can teach me what I need to know about hunting?" They both nodded their heads and she sighed again, "Well, let's get started."


	5. 5: Learning

"Did I say it right?" Gabi asked after reciting how to exorcise a demon.

"Yeah, that was really good!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

For a few weeks, Sam, Dean, and Gabi had been going through everything cooped up in the Man of Letters bunker. It was a safe place for Gabi; the brothers had learned that something was, in fact, after her. She didn't really know what since she'd never seen it, but she'd felt it. It was something incredibly fast and powerful, but she was able to dodge it a couple of times by pure luck.

Stretching out her muscles, she yawned and looked around her. "This place is really awesome, you guys. I don't know if I've told you that before."

"Only a hundred times," Sam replied. "As long as you're here, you're safe until you're really ready to go hunting."

"Yeah, I know, you've told me that like a hundred times. Okay, this is going to sound completely crazy when I ask you this, but do you believe in angels? Completely random, I know, but I just wanted to ask."

"Like demons, there are angels."

"Are you serious? Are they angelic as everyone else perceives them?"

"No, they're complete dicks," Dean replied as he walked in eating some chips. "Most of them are. Some have saved our asses quite a few times, but the rest are assholes."

"That's disappointing…" Gabi stated rubbing her temples.

"Another headache?"

"Yeah, they're becoming more frequent."

"We can take the rest of the day off."

"No it's fine. It's not that bad," she replied still trying to nurse her protesting head. She started to flip through a random book that looked interested, "Can angels be killed?"

"Yup, with a certain kind of blade. And you can also distract them, send them back to Heaven with a certain kind of mark. Has to be done with blood."

Gabi nodded as she silently listened to them talk about angels. What adventures they've been on, Leviathans, Purgatory. It was a good two to three hours of them talking how to kill certain creatures. They always enjoyed telling her stories and teaching her in process. But, during this time, she only got maybe half of what they were saying because of random daydreams that seemed so real. Visions. Her headache intensified with each one.

_"What is wrong, my child?" A man asked. She couldn't see his face. It was too bright._

_ "Nothing. I just cannot accept the fact that my life here has been predestined. How do you expect me to feel after being told I will be with Michael assisting him in battles?"_

_ "I am sorry you feel this way, but I cannot do anything to change it. It is what they have planned for you."_

_ "I do not want it. Can they not give the position to someone who truly deserves and wants it?"_

"And then we sliced its head off!" Sam excitedly told her.

"_Father, what's it like on Earth?"_

_ "It's a lovely place, but so much sadness also envelopes it. It is a dying planet."_

_ "I wish to visit Earth. Do you think that will be possible?"_

_ "You're still very young; I highly doubt they will allow such wishes."_

"But that didn't do it and the head reattached itself. Leviathans… Their asses better stay in Purgatory."

_Two beautiful people, a man and a woman, walked towards her as she continued through a beautiful, large room that was decorated with a diamond chandelier, paintings, and tables with a plethora of delicious food._

_ "Gabriela! What a lovely surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?"_

_ "My father informed me you had news for me?"_

_ "Oh, yes, that. You see, we cannot accept your wishes."_

"And then Castiel-"

"Castiel? I know that name."

"Yeah, we've said his name a few times by now."

"I'm sorry, I know," Gabi lied, "But I just have this feeling that I know that name from somewhere."

"We can always call him? You can meet him, if you'd like."

"Really? Can I really?" She looked at them to make sure they weren't messing with her. "That would be so awesome!"

"He's kind of… awkward. Doesn't have good people skills so if he says something odd…" Dean said, chuckling. "Okay, so," he stuck his hands in his jean pockets, "Castiel, if you could make your way to the bunker, that would be awesome. We've got some important stuff to tell you."

A fluttering of wings made her turn around and she realized how she'd known him. Gabi had met him previously before she was born to human parents. She didn't know how exactly she ventured to Earth, but she remembered conversations she had with this angel.

"Hello, Castiel. My name is Gabi," she said with a wide smile even though her head was still bullying her.

He looked at her hand, puzzled, "Yes, I know who you are," he looked in her eyes and squinted his eyes like he was figuring her out, "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He lifted his hand with two fingers pointing to her forehead, but she caught his hand right before he touched her. "What are you doing?" Gabi frantically asked him.

"Do you not wish to remember? I am assuming you have been having visions of some sort?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because you were programmed to have them when your parents died."

* * *

So I've decided that I will have updates every Sunday. So, in the meantime please review and tell me what you think! :)


	6. 6: Frustrating

It took Gabi a few seconds before she could think of how to reply. "What do you mean I've been programmed?!" She exclaimed.

"That is for you to find out yourself. Dean, you said you had important things to discuss?" Castiel asked.

"Well, that was kind of an important discussion wasn't it?" Dean replied.

"I've been programmed to have visions and headaches? And I have to be cautious around everyone because anything can set off another vision because I've been programmed? So, it was known that my parents were going to die when I was young? It was known that a demon was going to kill them?"

"Yes, your parents were to die about the time you turned twenty-two, but I was unaware of how they were to pass."

"You have no idea what it was like to not hear from them all day as I spent my day at school, wondering if they were okay. I skipped my last class and rushed home. I walked in, rushed into the kitchen and found two demons stabbing them, ending their lives. I caught their last moments of life as they were being tortured by those _things_," she spat, "You don't know what it's like, Castiel. I want to remember why I'm here. Why I've been programmed, but I don't at the same time."

"Your headaches will consistently grow worse," Castiel responded; Gabi could see he was worried.

"I was an angel before coming here, wasn't I?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes, but you wanted a life on earth before fulfilling your duties as an angel."

"Did I know of the consequences?" Castiel didn't respond. "Castiel, did I know?"

"Yes. You knew of the side effects, the headaches and such, but you didn't know that your parents would be killed."

"Did everyone else know that that would happen?" Castiel, again, nodded his head in affirmation. Gabi let out a frustrated laugh, "It was nice to meet you, Castiel, but I," Gabi gathered her things, "I am done for the day. I'll be in my room," and she walked off.

Before she was completely out of eat-shot she heard Castiel ask the two brothers, "Did I anger her?"

"It was a lot of information. She's frustrated," Sam answered.

It was true, she wasn't angry at Castiel. She was angry and frustrated at herself, though. She should have known that there were going to be consequences of an angel being sent to Earth so she could live a human life. She doubted her angel-self really cared about having headaches and visions as long as her family was safe, but she failed in keeping them safe. And it was all her fault. It was because of her that they died. All because she wanted a human life.

As she closed the door behind her, she wanted to be angry. Throw things. Let out her frustration. But that would have been an immature thing to do. So, she paced. Gabi didn't really know what to do. How else should she act when learning she was an angel? She did but she didn't want to remember. She wanted to remember what life was like in Heaven, but not what the other angels were like. Dean said most of them were assholes. What if she was an asshole like the rest of them? Castiel wasn't being rude, he was just trying to help her. He simply wanted her to remember. Maybe there was some really important information that she needed to know?

There was a knock at her door. "Go away," was her reply. She did not want to be bothered. Couldn't they give her a few hours of privacy so she could sort out her thoughts?

The person at the door was Sam, asking if he could come in. He had been the most supportive as she continued her learning experience being a hunter. He was the one teaching her how to exorcise a demon and about other various creatures and how to kill those. Dean was the one who taught her how to shoot and the proper way to hold knives. Showed her exactly how to trap things. To Gabi, Sam was the one who she felt would be more understand of her feelings and thoughts.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and Sam walked in. "Look, if you're going to tell me everything's going to be alright, I don't want to hear it. I don't want people simply telling me we'll figure it out because it's not that easy, okay? I don't want anyone repeated-" she was cut off by arms surrounding her. It caught her off guard.

"I understand what you're going through, and we will figure this out, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his midsection, "It won't be easy, but everything is going to be alright."

"How can you be so certain?" Her voice muffled as she buried her head into his chest.

"Because you're a fighter and so are my brother and me, and somehow we get through it."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kind of short; the next one will be much longer! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! :)


	7. 7: Changing

For the next few weeks, Gabi tried to forget about being an angel, but it was incredibly difficult as visions kept coming into her mind. Migraines bloomed as she continued researching about reapers, ghosts, witches, and various creatures that she planned on hunting in the near future so she can have as much experience as possible before moving out of the bunker. She could obtain her own place, but things were still searching for her so it would not be the brightest decision if she went off on her own.

She sighed as she put down her book, and looked around her. Dean and Sam were a few states over investigating a case that might involve shape shifters, leaving her alone for a couple of days to a week. So, if she needed any kind of assistance, she would be on her own or have to call Castiel. But, she doubted she would have to do so because she could easily take care of herself and the hideout was pretty hard to find if you didn't know where you were going. She was safe from the outside, but not from herself. Gabi massaged her temples and sat there for a few moments before getting up.

_Gabi felt herself almost floating through what seemed like dreams. Happy places that people have thought up after they died. She knew the places made up Heaven and she was content in most of them. She liked to wander and most of the time other angels were unable to find her because she was always running around in other people's Heavens. Except for her father. He was always able to find her. She felt as if this was a game of hide-and-seek. A child's game, yes, but always an adventure where she was always hiding and her father always searching._

_"You should be more careful, Gabriela," her father's voice reached her. She turned around smiled. _

_ "What fun is that, Father?"_

_ Her father smiled delicately at her, "This is partly why they cannot give you permission to go to Earth. You're too spontaneous."_

_ Her smile faltered, "I'm young. What do they expect to do?"_

_ "You are almost a thousand years old."_

_ "I am the youngest angel, Father."_

_ "I am aware of this. Try not to run off as much?"_

_ She turned around to gaze at the meadow a young girl had invented, "I shall try."_

Gabi was woken from her trance by her cell phone; she quickly answered, "Hello?"

"This is the third time I've called. Are you okay?"

"Jesus, Dean. You act like a controlling boyfriend sometimes. I'm fine. I just fell asleep."

"Okay. Well, we're on our way home so we'll be there tomorrow."

They hung up after exchanging some "be safes" and goodbyes. Gabi felt her legs begin to fall asleep and decided to walk around and bit and venture around the bunker. Besides, her phone was at 10% so she might as well retrieve her charger before Dean flips out again. Looking in the mirror to see if she looked as tired as she felt, Gabi was taken aback. She hadn't colored her hair in quite some time so obviously her blonde hair was slowly outgrowing the black, but there was a big chunk on the right side of her hair that was blonde. She muttered, "What the hell" and continued to stroke her newly changed appearance. She had looked in the mirror just this morning because there was an eyelash irritating her eye. Surely she would have noticed that her hair had changed then? It would've looked much cooler had her roots not been coming in, but it was definitely worrisome. Was it because of her knowing now of her being an angel? Had this information triggered something and now she was becoming who she really was.

Gabi walked away from the mirror, shaking her head. She would worry about it when Sam and Dean returned to the bunker. Maybe they could provide some answers. And they could invite Castiel, making this whole ordeal a party. She decided she would not make it a big deal and pretend she spontaneously bleached that side of her hair for a new hair style.

But what if more of hair became more blonde? How could she possibly answer their questions if they knew she had been asleep the whole night and couldn't have possibly done more of her hair?

She would save it for another time. They all had more important things to figure out than explaining why her hair was acting abnormal.

As she was walking away from her bedroom after grabbing her charger, her head became woozy and her feet tangled with one another. Gabi grabbed for the wall, but she was too far away and clumsily fell to her knees. "What is wrong with me," she muttered. Gabi realized that she was very close to passing out and felt her heart rate increase steadily as she became more worried.

_"This is not fair. If I wish to visit a place, then I should not have to ask for permission. I am almost a thousand years old!" She exclaimed. Gabi was standing in front of ten other angels who were obviously in charge. Especially when it involved Gabi._

_ "Gabriela, we are only looking out for you. You know your position as an angel, and soon you will take your command."_

_ "Yes, and before I do so, I would enjoy time for myself to do as I wish."_

Ringing was heard, and confusion swept Gabi as she wondered where this sound was coming from. If someone could stop the ringing, she thought, it would help her concentrate on getting up so she could up and pass out on her bed. But the sound was so loud, it was impossible for Gabi to do anything besides grab her ears with her heads to help stop the noise.

_"Father, am I making the right decision?" she asked the figure who was looking down at her._

_ "Do you believe you are?"_

_ "Yes, but do you think my decision is too rash?" _

_ "No, my darling child. You know what is good for you and I trust your judgment. I want you to be happy and if that means you venture out and do what you think is right for you, then let it be so. Your time in battle is not needed for a very long time. I do not see why your presence is needed. So, go. You should hurry before your time runs out. You must find your family."_

She didn't know if it was even possible, but the ringing intensified. She was sure everything of glass material had shattered and that her ear drums were closely behind about to burst.

Gabi didn't know what else to do but call out Castiel's name and prayed for him to come. Her head felt like it was about to split in two and took everything she had not to faint. She knew it would incredibly dangerous. She finally figured out that this noise was of an angel's; it was trying to speak to her, but she didn't know how to translate. She did not have her angel capabilities. Gabi felt gentle arms surround her and soothing words being whispered in her ear.

Her world vanished into pitch blackness where more visions from her angel life haunted her.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And don't forget to leave a review! :)


	8. 8: Remembering

Holy crap you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting (not a real word, but whatever haha)! I'm so happy you guys are liking this story and I'm having a blast writing it! Please, continue letting me know how you're liking it, or if you're liking it at all. I know I said that I would be updating every Sunday, but because of the response I received from the last chapter, I just had to do a mid-week update. :) Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Gabriela had visited her mother in a dream. She had informed Annabelle, her mother, that she was an angel wishing to live a human life. Gabi had this feeling that this woman and her husband should be the ones to raise her. They were almost desperate to have children, and Gabi could definitely assist them in making their wishes possible. At first Annabelle was skeptical about the whole ordeal since it was a dream, but Gabi kept persistently visiting her. So, when the couple found out they were pregnant, she automatically took the body as hers before another soul acquired it before her.

But before she captivated her body (she hated using the word 'meat suit') the head angels took her Grace. They told her because she wanted a human life, she should not have whatever gave her angelic qualities. It was a burning sensation that she didn't remember until now, and it was definitely a feeling that she should have never forgotten. Gabi, as a human, always felt like something was missing. That that something was a piece of her which would be very difficult to find or never find at all. She now realized that it was her Grace. The warm half of her soul that would complete her once she returned to Heaven. Once she was an angel again.

Someone had warned her of the head angels taking her Grace and had the same angel burn Enochian sigils into her ribs when she turned two-years-old. She vaguely remembered how badly the pain was. How her screaming had woken her parents, worrying them terribly. But she had no fever or anything that clued that she was sick. They waited for a few moments, confused as to why she was crying and hoped that their daughter would stop. And she thankfully did. Probably from passing out as the pain was too severe for a child. It kept her from being found and she was so grateful she had the markings hiding her.

Gabi would miss her life on earth. This beautiful planet that obtained strange creatures and salty waters. She only got the chance to visit the beach a couple of times, but it was the most relaxing times of her life. She would just lay in the sand and listen to the waves crashing against the shore and to the seagulls squawking as they flew above her. Gabi held no concerns while on the beach and wished that she could pause time and stay there forever, but there would be a time to go back to Heaven and serve in the army of angels.

She would have to die in order to become an angel, and honestly that terrified her. The thought of death or the way that was going to die didn't scare her. It was the fact that once she died, she would be given back her Grace, and demanded that she would lead others in training. She still wasn't ready to do what they needed her to do, but it was inevitable. She would die and become a leader. But at least she would be back with her father.

Gabi couldn't remembered exactly who her father was, but it was an angel. Not God, who she had thought it was. She thought the person who created her was God, who created everything else, but it was an angel who created her through his own energy. He somehow fabricated her soul out of his, and thus, she was his daughter. Nobody else could explain or comprehend what happened. She knew that he was the one who warned her of the taking of her Grace and who she made promise to burn the sigils into her.

Gabi awoke in strong arms, and felt as if she had been out for hours, but it was only a couple of minutes. She turned her head to see Castiel who looked confused and concerned.

Gabi was also confused and asked him, "What happened?"

"An angel found you and they are probably going back to Heaven so they can relay the information."

"But the sigils? They provided protection?"

"I need to do them again. Apparently they have worn down and the changes in your body have shifted them."

"Okay," and readied herself for the pain. But as soon as the realization set in and figured out what exactly he said, the familiar searing pain of the sigils being burned into her tore her away from her thoughts.


End file.
